Denial’s Lustful Illusion
by NijiOnna
Summary: Ryou’s in denial about the strange arousing things that happen to him at night. He thinks it’s all in his head, but his lustful dark half won’t let his light live in denial for long… BxR, slight MxR


-1Denial's Lustful Illusion 

**Summary: **Ryou's in denial about the strange things that happen to him at night. He thinks it's all in his head, but his lustful dark half won't let his light live in denial for long…

**Pairings: **BakuraxRyou, slight MalikxRyou

**Rating: **M for sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters…

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't get it."

"It's really not that hard after you practice it for while Malik…"

"You mean it's not hard for _you_ Ryou. English is suppose to be the hardest language out there!"

Ryou Bakura laughed softly, his perfect dusty-pink lips twitched upwards into a smile and his large doe-like brown eyes alight with amusement. "That's because you don't _practice!_"

Malik pouted, violet eyes glinting in an attitude of child like stubbornness as he learned back in his chair, tanned arms crossing over his chest. "Learning Arabic and then Japanese was hard enough…" He mumbled sourly.

The boy sat beside him suddenly blinked and stopped his laughter, his snowy-white locks of hair falling over his shoulders as he tilted his head to the side, looking at his companion in confusing. "But then… why did you take the English class Malik? You didn't have to…"

The Egyptian's once stubborn depths suddenly began to sparkle mischievously as he gazed at the other with hidden purpose. He then casually slung an arm around Ryou's shoulders, pressing the boy closer to him in a way that would be deemed inappropriate between friends. "Because it means more time with you of course!"

Ryou shook his head lightly, laughing again, though this time a little nervously, with a small blush tainting his pale cheeks. "You shouldn't make fun of me like that…" He replied humbly.

Malik moved his face closer to Ryou's own, putting on a charming smirk. "Why do you keep thinking that I'm making fun of you? You know I just like to… _tease _you a little." The bronzed teen whispered sensually, lips dangerously close to touching the other's.

Ryou started fidgeting uncomfortably, his blush beginning to change his entire face red. Gently Ryou removed his friend's arm from his shoulders, escaping Malik's clutches for the time being, and standing from his chair. "Malik…"

Said teen snickered when hearing the unease in Ryou's voice, the smirk turning into a smile more simple and kind. "Fine, fine." Malik also stood, eyes no less determined but purpose hidden for the time being. "I guess it's getting late anyway. I should really get home if I plan on going to school tomorrow."

Dread gripped Ryou's heart painfully once Malik confessed that true little statement. A powerful urge to stop his friend from leaving surfacing as he watched the blonde begin collecting English papers from Ryou's dining room table, tucking them into his bag. "Don't you want to…" Ryou spoke up bravely, Malik looking over his shoulder to give him his attention. "I- I mean… If you want you could… That is…" The teen began falling over his own words, and Malik turned to face Ryou fully, curious to where Ryou was going. "Could you…"

_Could you sleep over with me tonight?… Please… I'm so scared…_

But as soon as the question was thought, a violent source of anger, that had been growing even since Malik had first stepped into his house, had forced its way to the front of Ryou's mind. It screamed 'no!' in so many different ways and feelings that the pale teen visibly flinched. Where had all this anger came from? Surly not from himself…?

"Could I…?" Malik urged, watching the one he admired carefully.

"…Never mind. It's nothing." He couldn't say it. For some strange reason he felt that he wasn't _allowed_ to.

Malik frowned slightly but nodded. "If you're sure…" The violet-eyed boy paused for a minute, trailing off in concern, before he picked up his bag again. "I'll see you tomorrow… Right?"

Ryou managed to put on a smile. "Right." He assured.

Malik gave his own smile back before walking out into the hallway, and out of the front door.

For a long moment Ryou did nothing and merely stood there in the middle of his dining room. After a while he gazed up at the old clock on the wall. Malik was right, it really was getting late. Ryou needed to go to bed.

Slowly the boy left the room, switching the light off as he went. He moved to the front door to lock it, then to the back door to do the same. He made sure everything downstairs was shut off. The computer, CD player… Everything. Something that would usually take someone less than ten minutes to do, took Ryou thirty.

The chocolate-eyed teen treaded up the stairs hesitantly, reaching the second floor in much less time than he had hoped. The young boy stopped in front of his bedroom door, hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to reach for the knob. When he finally did his grip was flimsy as he opened it at an agonizingly slow pace.

Peeking into the room Ryou was vaguely satisfied to see it empty.

Cautiously walking inside, Ryou went straight over to the drawers underneath the wardrobe. Bending down he pulled open the bottom one and brought out a pair silky blue pyjamas. Closing the drawer again Ryou was about to start getting undressed, when he stopped himself. He hadn't brushed his teeth yet… He might as well just change in the bathroom…

Happily leaving his room he instead headed for the bathroom. Getting undressed, brushing his teeth… It should only take someone five minutes. Again it took Ryou longer than it should.

Twenty five minutes later Ryou crossed the hallway again to appear in his room. The next thing he did was turn on his bedside lamp. He didn't like the dark.

He then switched off the main light hanging from his ceiling and got into bed, taking a deep breath. It wouldn't happen tonight. He assured himself, closing his eyes. He would go to sleep, dream pointless dreams, and then wake up in the morning to go to school… and if something _did_ happen tonight, then he'd just… he'd…

//Hikari…//

There was a sharp intake of breath, but besides from that, Ryou acknowledged nothing.

//My beautiful hikari…Why are you ignoring me?//

You see, Ryou had figured it all out. The things that happened to him on nights such as these, didn't really happen at all.

//It keeps taking you longer and longer to get ready for bed each night… Why is that?//

That voice that Ryou heard, whether it was inside his head or spoken aloud, wasn't really a voice at all. It was his imagination that had gone horribly wrong. Something he had created so he wasn't so lonely.

//You're so shy… Is that it? Is that why?//

Beside him the gift from his father laid innocently beneath his lamp. A solid gold ring with five small, cone shaped pendants, hung from a single loop of rope. A simple eye imprinted within a triangle centred in the middle. It lit up with a chilling glow and then swiftly dimmed down again.

//There's no need to be shy around me hikari, not anymore.//

Numbly Ryou felt fingers being threaded into his hair, massaging his scalp gently and repeatedly running their digits through his white strands, stroking him.

//I've seen you. _All_ of you. You're stunning, a creature that even those dim-witted Gods would be envious to gain.//

But of course those fingers weren't really fingers at all. It was just… the wind. Yes the wind. He had obviously left his window open and the breeze that was coming in was ruffling his hair.

//But they can't have you. No one can have you but me. You're _my _host_, my_ light, _my_ hikari…//

Slowly the thick covers over his body were being pulled down. Ryou could feel it but he dared not move to pull them back over himself.

//_Mine_…//

But it was silly of him to think that someone else was taking the sheets away. No, there was no one there. He saw so himself before he entered his room. He was just… warm. Yes. So very… very hot, that he had kicked the blankets away himself.

//Oh hikari… Why do you still insist on wearing something to bed? I've told you not to. It only wastes precious time…//

The strokes to his hair slowly stopped, and the feeling of a hand gliding down the side of his face began caressing his cheek instead. Warm air was felt inhaling and exhaling beside his right ear, immediately causing Ryou to go tense.

//That Malik boy… I _hate_ the way he looks at you. The way he _dares_ to touch you… You're not allowed to see him anymore.//

What felt to be a tongue skimmed his ear. The wet, slimy muscle slowly trailing its way upwards to teasingly flick at his lobe. Ryou couldn't help it. He squirmed uncomfortably and gasped in surprise.

//If he comes into the house again, I _will_ get rid of him.//

The promise was followed with a harsh nip, sharp teeth sinking into sensitive flesh making Ryou cry out in distress, before the tongue returned and the mark was seductively licked over.

But of course Ryou was overreacting. The treatment to his ear was… was due to his pet cat wanting his attention. Innocently nibbling and licking at his ear in means of getting him out of bed to feed it… That's it… That was all it was…

The hand on his cheek moved lower, roughly grazing over his neck to rest at his chest where it started to undo the buttons to his top. The tongue pressed against his ear now choosing to dip and twist inside, as though it was desperately trying to dig its way inside his head. The chocolate-eyed boy tried to move away, but the hand on his chest kept him pinned to the bed, and the tongue only followed him when he tried to turn to the side. Ryou could only lay there, hopelessly trying to ignore the feeling of his ear being raped.

Or ignore that cat's playful banter anyway…

//You like this hikari?//

The unbuttoned shirt was pulled apart, a torturous hand seeking ways to bring out more cries from the beautiful light sprawled across the bed when it came in contact with a pale pink nipple, its fingers quickly trapping the numb like a desperate stalker would hold onto its defenceless obsession.

//You're being so stubborn… but it doesn't matter that you don't talk back. I know you enjoy this. I always make sure you're being properly looked after… I know the ways you liked to be touched…//

Ryou whimpered, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as his nipple was rubbed roughly by the tip of a thumb, the delicate skin being pinched and tugged at. The ministrations to his ear were gently removed, lustful lips leaving with a soft departing kiss before they seized the other nipple instead. The boy craned his head back and bit his bottom lip, hands franticly gripping the cloth separating him from the mattress and tears dripping from his thick damp lashes.

"P-Please…"

But who was Ryou talking to? No one of course. He was talking to himself… Wasn't that the first sign of insanity?… But perhaps that's exactly what Ryou Bakura was. Insane.

Ryou's torture stopped momentarily once the weak plea was voiced. The hand abusing his nipple changed to loving strokes, the mouth holding hostage its twin smirking happily.

//What is it my light? Tell me. Tell me and I will give it to you. I will give you whatever you wish…//

Fearfully Ryou forced himself to whisper out. "Please. D-Don't hurt M-Malik… Please!"

There was a moment of silence. His 'insanity' grew quiet and the touches left his body. For a moment Ryou thought that this nightly episode had granted him mercy for once, that perhaps all this had been nothing but a nightmare. Perhaps Ryou had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and now this frightening dream was leaving him to rest.

But the relief was short lived.

Dangerous emotions filled his head and hit his heart in giant stormy waves. They contained a rage that the poor frail boy had never had the unlucky honour of feeling before, an anger that a madman would screech at the very top of his lungs that would be capable of so much more than simple murder. And there, Ryou noticed, wrapped around the outskirts of these sins was a thick line of jealousy, holding all the other emotions forcefully in place like a line of heavy chains.

And Ryou was thrown back into his 'nonexistent' nightmare again.

The silky fabric clothing his lower half was yanked and torn away, and a grip, stronger than one would hold onto their very life, gripped his shy erection.

//YOU WILL NOT THINK OF THAT FOOL WHEN YOU ARE WITH ME!//

"A-AH!"

Ryou cried out in slight pain when that dry, iron grip, began to move furiously up and down his length, pulling at his sex without mercy. His lower half was raised higher, legs thrown over, what felt to be, naked shoulders.

//Open your eyes Hikari!//

Furiously Ryou shook his head, chocking back sobs as he answered a question that he never truly believed was asked.

But Ryou's lower body wasn't really being lifted from his bed. Of course not. It would have been silly of him to believe otherwise. Ryou was simply… he was just… bending his knees? No that didn't make sense. Ryou was just… he was…?

//I SAID OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES NOW!//

The voice was reaching levels beyond terrifying but the boy still refused to open them, he couldn't, for if he did his naïve beliefs may have crumbled. You see…

Ryou had never been lonely. He had Malik and his Father.

Ryou's bedroom window was shut, like it always was.

They were in the middle of winter, and the temperature was cool. He forgot to turn on the heating.

He didn't own a cat. He never had.

And despite what Ryou Bakura believed…

…he was not insane.

//EITHER YOU FUCKING OPEN THEM NOW, OR I FORCE THEM OPEN MYSELF!!!//

Fearing the threat, the pale teen lost whatever determination he had left and slowly, two large brown orbs made themselves known to the world followed by an overflowing river of tears… but Ryou did not notice any of this. All that Ryou noticed was the pair of sharp brown eyes staring back at him, almost identical to his own.

A man was sitting in front of him, Ryou's own slender white legs hanging from his shoulders. His hair was wild and untamed, jagged and spiked to the point where it looked like their were two ivory horns amongst the rest of his tresses. His skin was almost as white as his hair, flawless, with not a single scar or mark covering the unmistakable toned muscles of his entrancing body. His features were, in a word, sharp; sharp eyes, pronounced slender nose and an angular chin. His lips were twisted into a dark smirk, and his eyes were gazing at Ryou with such want, that the misfortunate boy began to tremble.

There wasn't a single piece of clothing on this man's body.

//Good boy…//

The voice was purred, Ryou knew it came from the person still nestled between his legs, now stroking his fully hard erection at a more leisurely pace, yet his lips did not move.

Ryou did not know this man, yet a name came to his mind and fell from his lips before he could even recognise what it was he said. "Demon..."

The man's smirk grew, obviously liking his newly founded title so graciously given to him by the scared treasure he held captive.

//Then that would make you my angel, my precious light.//

Before Ryou could even make sense of what was said, the demon dove forward, forcing Ryou's legs back until his knees were close to touching his shoulders as he claimed the his angel's lips for his own, forcing his tongue into a mouth that he had always craved to taste.

//Don't worry my angel, you'll realise that I know what's best for you soon enough, and when you do, not even that Malik boy will matter to you anymore. You _will_ understand that you're mine… We just have to be patient, don't we?//

But of course that question, that dark _twisted _question, wasn't really a question at all.

The demon suddenly made a sharp thrust forward and the angel's shrill scream was engulfed by his mouth.

It was a command.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I know I haven't updated Angels Wearing Masks or Desire's Frail Nightmare yet, but I've been feeling kinda down and I've had a bit of writers block. This story helped me a little… though it didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, but I don't think it was a complete mess… Well hopefully _someone_ liked it anyway…

…Review please?


End file.
